dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Vol 2 226
' This is Your Life (Part I of III) ' :"Another skirmish in the never-ending battle...another war...another crisis...but so different. So important. If I lose, everything dies." ::--'Superman' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 226 Month: April Year: 2006 Credits Editor in Chief: Dan Didio Head Writer: Joe Kelly Pencilers: Jerry Ordway, Howard Chaykin and Renato Guedes Inkers: Rod Reis and Michelle Madsen Colourists: Renato Guedes Editors: Jeanine Schaefer and Eddie Berganza Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Superman * Franklin Delano Roosevelt (in flashback) * Jonathan Kent (Earth-Two) * Lois Lane * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) * Mary Kent * Superman (Earth-Two) * Justice Society of America (in flashback) :*Atom (Al Pratt) :*Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Starman (Ted Knight) :*Wonder Woman (Earth-Two) Locations: * Earth :*Metropolis :*Daily Planet * Earth-Two :*Germany ::*Auschwitz concentration camp :*United States of America ::*Metropolis :::*Daily Star ::*Smallville (in flashback) :::*Kent Farm :*Washington DC First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Superman of Earth-One fights with Superman of Earth-Two in the skies of Metropolis above the Daily Star. With each crushing blow, each man lives the life of the other. Kal-El sees the events of World War II through Kal-L's eyes, and decides to act. He vows to end the war, and heads off to confront Hitler, only to be stopped by the Spear of Destiny. Later, we see him standing in front of a concentration camp, vowing that this will never happen again. Later, we see Kal-El on a date with the Lois Lane of Earth Two, where he says "This is not my life, but if she's here, I can make it mine." Kal-El notes that on Earth-Two, everything is simple. After Lois informs him that the JSA is on the stand in front of H.U.A.C., he confronts them and reveals his identity. Meanwhile, on Earth-One, Lois Lane stands on the roof of the Daily Planet building. She can see the corona of Earth-Two high in the sky. She whispers words of guidance for Superman, knowing that he cannot hear her. Finally she says, "I love you." Notes * This is the final issue of the series. * Superman appears next in Action Comics #836. * Superman (Earth-Two) revealing his secret identity before the House of Un-American Activities Committee is a retcon. In the original Roy Thomas treatment, Superman was never present at the HUAC meetings. * The headstone of the Golden Age Superman's mother, reads Martha Kent, when it should read Mary Kent. Trivia * The cover to this issue is deliberately designed to appear worn and well-read, as if it were an actual comic book from the Golden Age. * This issue contains special Lois Lane photo excerpts courtesy of Jeph Loeb, Tim Sale, Dave Stewart and Comicraft. * Many of the Lois Lane photograph features in this issue reflect events first chronicled in Action Comics #1. * The following characters make cameo flashback appearances throughout this issue: Batman, Bizarro Lois Lane, Captain Comet, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders), Hawkman (Carter Hall), Jonathan Kent, Lex Luthor, Martha Kent, Maxwell Lord, OMAC, Onimar Synn, Spectre (Entity), Wonder Woman and Zatanna. Recommended Readings * Action Comics #836 * Superman (Volume 1) #650 * Infinite Crisis #1 * Infinite Crisis #2 * Infinite Crisis #3 * Infinite Crisis #4 * Infinite Crisis #5 * Infinite Crisis #6 * Infinite Crisis #7 Related Articles * Superman (Volume 2) cover art gallery * Superman image gallery * Superman appearances list * Adolph Hitler * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * Lois Lane appearances list * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) appearances list * George Taylor * Spear of Destiny External Links * Superman article at Wikipedia * Superman (Volume 2) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Superman - Through the Ages * Golden Age Superman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #22 (Superman of Earth-One and Earth-Two biography pages) ---- Superman (Volume 2) 226 Superman (Volume 2) 226 Superman (Volume 2) 226 Superman (Volume 2) 226